Harry Freakin' Potter
by ArabellaWarbler
Summary: ONESHOT - Kurt needs to revise for his Math exam, Blaine want to sing Harry Freakin' Potter. Is there a way for both to get what they want? Harmless Klaine fluff :3


'_No Blaine, for the seven-hundredth time, I'm not going to sing Harry Freakin' Potter with you_.'

Kurt flopped down onto the leather couch in the Washington common-room, tired of arguing with Blaine over the same damn song.

'_Pleeeeeaaaaase_?' Blaine whined. 'You sang Not Alone with me yesterday!'

Kurt rolled his eyes, picking up a book from the coffee table in front of him and flicking through listlessly.

'I don't understand your obsession with this musical Blaine, I really don't. Besides, Not Alone is our duet for Regionals this year, I was _practising_.'

Jeff and David sat playing chess a few feet away from the bickering couple, and they both looked at each other, thinking the same thing—_marital problems_.

'Pleeeeaaaaase? Pretty please, oh royal Kurt, your highness, sir?' Blaine squished down onto the couch next to Kurt and snuggled up to his shoulder. He breathed on Kurt's ear, just ever so slightly whispering along the stretch of skin that he knew was Kurt's sensitive spot.

The other boy had shivers running down his spine, but he exhaled loudly. Looking down at his shoulder, he could see Blaine's big hazel eyes looking up at him.

'Oh no, not the I'm-a-lost-puppy eyes!' He said sarcastically. He closed the book and reached forward for another, also picking up a notebook and a pen.

As he started to make notes from the textbook, Blaine nibbled on his ear. He made little noises that sounded like a happy little squirrel as he affectionately sucked on Kurt's earlobe, however Kurt was preoccupied.

'Blaine, if you want me to pass my Math exam tomorrow so I can stay in this school and carry on being your boyfriend, you're going to have to let me study.' He jerked his head just out of his boyfriend's reach.

Blaine was just about ready to give up on his whole Harry Potter fantasy. He shuffled away from Kurt and stood up, quietly busying himself with the coffee machine in the corner.

There was a packet of Red Vines on the table—amongst all of Kurt's scattered reading material—and Blaine snapped them up before anybody else could take them. He fiddled with the coffee machine for a bit, before it produced some kind of greyish liquid that was trying to pass itself off as coffee. Blaine turned his nose up in disgust and abandoned the lukewarm drink.

He sat back down, this time resting in the leather armchair adjacent to Kurt, who was still making notes from his textbook.

The room fell strangely silent, despite the fact that there were other people in there besides the four Warblers. Nobody spoke—Blaine quietly stuffed his face with Red Vines, Kurt scribbled down equations and formulas into his notepad, whilst Jeff and David simply tried their hardest to concentrate on the game of chess they were both losing at.

Anyone who walked in would think that somebody had just died.

Kurt was the first to break the silence.

'I know you really want to sing Harry Freakin' Potter, Blaine, and any other night I'd agree to it, really I would. _But I'm swamped_.' His tone was apologetic as he tried to catch his boyfriend's eyes.

Blaine, however, was in a bit of a huff. He could usually talk Kurt into singing anything, but after being yelled at by no less that four teachers that day, he didn't feel like he'd have the energy to argue his point.

'And besides, you _always_ make me sing Ron's bit.' Kurt added. 'For once, please let me be Harry?'

Blaine chewed silently on a Red Vine. Harry was _his_ part. He loved being Harry. And damn, that guy who played him looked a hell of a lot like him anyway.

And yet it seemed only fair to give Kurt what he wanted too.

'Alright, you can be Harry. But I'm going to be such a good Ron, you won't know what's hit you.'

Kurt smiled. 'Thankyou. I'm sure your Ron will be perfectly adequate. Now can I please get back to my Math? And we can sing later?'

Blaine jumped over next to his boyfriend again, instantly in a better mood. He put an arm around Kurt's waist and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder.

'_No no no_, that's not right.' He corrected Kurt's scrawled notes. Taking the pen and the notepad right out of Kurt's hands, he started to cross things out.

'See, you just take that number, put it over that one and _voila_, you solved it!' He grinned. Kurt watched as he changed everything else he'd done wrong, which seemed to be a lot of things.

'Thankyou. _Where would I be without you_?' He laughed.

As Blaine quickly scanned through the rest of the notes, he nodded at most things. 'That one's easy, just change that to a negative.'

Kurt nodded and took in all the corrections, trying to focus on the Math and _not_ on how one of Blaine's curls had broken free of the gel and was now just hanging down away from the others.

When he had finished, Blaine handed the notebook back to Kurt.

'All done! Can we sing now?' He looked like an excited child, asking if he could open his Christmas presents, when it was only Christmas Eve.

'What is it with you and this musical?' Kurt laughed.

'I know you love it just as much as me—you were singing To Have A Home in the shower the other night. We could hear you from across the hall.'

Kurt blushed a very obvious shade of pink.

'I—uh..' In the background David and Jeff were chuckling as they recalled hearing Kurt's shower voice from down the hall.

'I just.._ I like to sing songs about how I feel_.' Kurt mumbled, suddenly very interested in his nails.

Blaine took one of his hands and held it tightly.

'Don't worry, I get it.' He smiled, with a reassuring squeeze to Kurt's fingers, and Kurt felt his cheeks regain their particular shade of porcelain.

Blaine tapped Kurt's nose with his finger. 'You're the best.'

Kurt rolled his eyes and slapped his boyfriend's hand playfully. 'If you start calling me Herm-I-One I'm going to kill you in your sleep.'

'I don't know what you're talking about Hermon...' Blaine sheepishly grinned back. He placed a hand on Kurt's upper leg and pulled him closer.

He kissed him lightly, and Jeff and David started giggling.

Blaine and Kurt both turned around and gave them the same death-glare.

'Guys,' David began, trying to keep a straight face and failing, 'We think you're cute and all, but _please_ keep the PDA to a minimum.'

Jeff laughed. 'Yeah guys, get a room.'

Kurt's left eyebrow cocked up. 'Okay, we will.'

He took Blaine's hand and pulled them both off the couch. 'See you later guys.' He said chirpily to Jeff and David, who simply stared at the couple, mouths wide open, the same stunned expression on their faces.

Kurt flounced off into the hall, dragging a very smug Blaine behind him.

'Well... They didn't expect _that_.' Blaine smirked, as they stood in the near empty hallway outside the common-room.

Kurt laughed. 'No they didn't.' He sorted out Blaine's general appearance, smoothing down the creases in his shirt and straightening his tie, purposefully choosing to ignore to little curl because it had some form of charm.

'I thought you were my boyfriend, not my mother?' Blaine quipped. Kurt pulled a face. 'Oh haha, you're so funny.'

'You love me though.' Blaine winked, making Kurt's heart flutter a little bit.

'I do. I truly do.' Kurt smiled. 'And if you don't love me back, I'll have to go and curl up in my sock drawer and sleep for three days.'

'I knew you wanted to be Ron!' Blaine triumphed, and Kurt shushed him.

'Just be glad I don't want to play Draco.' He laughed.

'I think you'd be a good Draco. Rolling around all over the floor, being all mean and what not.' Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Kurt's lips tasted like coffee, the usual hint of mocha combined with his new sugar lip-scrub.

Blaine's lips tasted like Red Vines. Kurt didn't complain, they were almost as delicious as Blaine's actual lips.

'If I'm Draco, you're Hermione. It'll be the love story the fans always wanted to happen.' Kurt breathed.

'_Sounds perfect to me_.' Blaine whispered, kissing his boyfriend for what felt like, as always, the first time. There were always fireworks, always the same irregular heart-beat and lack of oxygen to the brain. It was a feeling that would never get old.

'Let's get practising then.' Kurt said, and he took Blaine's hand once more and led him to his dorm.

{LINE BREAK}

No, no, guys, they didn't do anything dirty. They are both innocent little boys in my fics ;D

They went upstairs to _sing_. Seriously.

_'I'm like Tinkerbell, Finn! I need applause to live!'_

I'm like Tinkerbell guys, I need reviews to breathe XD

Everytime somebody reviews this story, Chris Colfer dances to Single Ladies. Mmmfff, unitard..

P.S All you Starkid fans out there, catch all the references? I'm probably going to write in Blaine's obsession with Starkid to most of my stories because I can't resist crossing it over.

Disclaimer — Unfortunately, I do not own either Glee or AVPM/AVPS. Unfortunately. If I did I would be minted. And I could have a bedroom built from Red Vines. But I don't. So I can't :( Glee belongs to my masters, RIB, and AVPM/AVPS belongs to Starkid. I am not worthy.


End file.
